


The Smith Family: Character Background

by TheOneAndOnlyMatty



Series: The Smith Family [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMatty/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically when the characters in my story The Smith Family were adopted and what hapened in their past before that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean

Name: Jean Smith

Age during the story: 15+

Age when adopted: Nine, almost 10

Age when put into foster care: Eight 

How their parents were killed: His parents died during a house fire when he was eight, and he was the only one to survive.

Number of years with Levi and Erwin: Five

After the adoption: When they adopted him he was very quiet and didn’t say much and was very quiet, that’s why they adopted Mikasa, so Jean could have a friend to talk to. 

Other stuff: In the fire Jean obtained burns that covered his back. By now they have faded and are much less sensitive to touch, but he likes to keep them covered up because he is very self-concious about them


	2. Mikasa

Name: Mikasa Smith

Age during the story: 17

Age when adopted: 12

Age when put into foster care: Seven

How their parents were killed: Her parents died during a break in, and an attempt to kidnap Mikasa. The only reason she didn’t get killed was that she was able to sneak up behind the two men and stab them with a kitchen knife.

Number of years with Levi and Erwin: Five 

After the adoption: Mikasa was always quiet, it wasn't necessarily a sign that she didn't like her new home, Mikasa was just quiet in general, but it took Erwin and Levi a few months to figure it out.

Other stuff: Mikasa was adopted right after Jean, so that Jean would have someone to talk to.


End file.
